Our Little Secret
by sabnx
Summary: Santana's parents had enough of her constant trouble-making with her friend, Quinn. Both families have decided to send them away for an all girls boarding school. Shitty summary, just read. AU


"I can't believe we're actually being ship to- wait, where the hell are we being shipped to?" Santana asks in a agitated huff.

Quinn sighs, "England." She puts comforting pat on Santana's shoulders, "look, if I never had forced you to go Puck's party, we wouldn't have been here. Well, _you _wouldn't have been here."

Santana smiles at her best friend, sadly. "Q, stop blaming yourself. If anyone was to force me to a party, and at the end of that, it leads us to being shipped to England; I'm glad it's with you." Santana winks, and hopes she cheered her usually bitchy and confident friend up.

"Thanks, S. Look at you. All comforting and shit." Quinn teases, and gets an eye roll from the Latina.

**XXXxxxXXX**

**_Flashback _**

_"__Oh, come on, San." Quinn pleads, "you have to go! I can't go alone to Puck's place." She pouts at the Latina, hoping that she would bulge soon. _

_"__Quinn….." Santana warns, "I really don't want to go. It's the same thing like all of his parties. Alcohol, music, straight girls and horny boys trying to hit on me," Santana says._

_"__You can just shut them down or go all Lima Height on their asses." Quinn tries, "I just really want you to go with me, San." _

_"__Why can't you just go alone?" Santana's curiosity sparks up. It wouldn't be the first time that Quinn went without her to one of Puck's parties, anyway. How was this any different? "Plus, you guys are hooking up, aren't you?" _

_"__No…" Quinn says, almost inaudibly, but Santana heard her. _

_"__Wait, what?" one of her brows arching. "Since when?" _

_ "__About we week ago. He said he could do better, and just kind of left me hanging after we… you know.., had sex and all." Quinn said, softly. _

_Santana's face softens, "Why didn't you tell me, Q?" They always told each other everything, and anything that was bothering them, and this seemed to be bothering Quinn a little. _

_"__I thought I could handle it on my own. Plus, you would have gone all Lima Heights on his ass, if I told you immediately." _

_Santana simply smirked knowing full well, that she was right. "It's not my fault if I care about your well being," she winks, and Quinn rolls her eyes playfully. _

"_He's been calling me, and after I picked the phone up, he asked if we could hook up again. I lied and told him I was hooking up with this fine chick. I also said that even though I was straight, I could have gotten laid from a girl more than him." Quinn said, while shrugging. _

_Santana stifles a laugh, but soon realizes. "Hold the fuck up," she exclaims, "am I that fine chick?" she asks, and could see that Quinn was avoiding her gaze, but her friend nodded anyway. Santana smirked again, and shakes her head sideways. _

_"__Well, thanks for saying that I'm a very fine chick," Santana starts off, and Quinn rolled her eyes again, "was this your plan? Take me to his party and be all over me?" _

_Quinn nods her head slightly, "You don't have to if you don't want to San. But please please please? Pretty fucking please?" Quinn pouts again, and she hears her friend grunt. _

_"__Okay," Santana sighs, "let's go get changed." _

_Once the word leaves the Latina's mouth, Quinn squeals, and jumps in excitement. "Calm down there. Fabitch. What are you, ten?" Santana asks playfully_

_"__Oh, shut up, Lezpez. Come on, lets go chance." Quinn says before passing by her and going towards her closet. _

**XXXxxxXXX**

They were already in England, Bradford.

"So, this is it?" Santana asks, to no one in particular, but the driver just nodded his head and confirms.

"Yes, Ms Lopez, this is McKinley Boarding." The driver says in an Irish accent, "I hope you and Ms Fabray would enjoy your stay in Bradford."

"Yeah, thanks." Quinn says, and gets out of the car, Santana does the same and goes to the back of the car to get her luggage's.

"Let me help you, Ms." The driver says again. Both Quinn and Santana obliges and lets him carry their thing till the entrance of McKinley Boarding.

"Thank you again….." Quinn trails off.

"Flanagan. Rory, Flanagan." He says while taking a slight bow, and walking off towards his car, and driving away, leaving the two wondering what to do.

"Great.. we're here." Santana says sadly.

Before Quinn could say anything, they were cut off by a man.

"Hello there. You must be Ms Fabray and Ms Lopez?" The man asks, in an American accent. Which made Quinn and Santana confused.

"Wait, you're American?" Santana asks.

The guy just laughed and nods his head, explaining further more, "There are a lot of American students and teachers here. I'm William, by the way. William Schuester." He offers a handshake to both of them, which they gladly took.

**XXXxxXXX**

As Will was showing them to their rooms after giving them a small tour, Santana saw a sight of a bubbly blonde who was giggling. She stared at the girl a little more, and the blonde could feel someone staring at her.

She looked to her right, and there, Santana was, just staring. Brittany couldn't help but notice how pretty the Latina was, and she happily smiled back at her, widely.

Santana snapped out of her trance and continued walking as the blonde does the same thing. Will finally showed them their rooms, and left them to it.

Quinn collapses on her bed with a loud sigh, "I am so beat. I think I'm going to unpack my bags later, what about you?"

"Yeah, same. I'm too tired to do that shit now. I think I'm gonna take a small nap, and maybe unpack later, too."

The blonde just nods her head, "Do you think we'll fit in here?" she asks the Latina softly. Wondering if they will be accepted here.

"I'm sure we will, Quinn. I mean, we _are_ totally hot asses." Santana says simply with a shrug, and Quinn giggles.

"Yes, yes we are." She whispers.

"Night, Q."

"It's 2 pm, but good night, San."

Santana could not help but wonder about the blonde that she had recently made eye contact with. She couldn't erase the smile that she had received from her either.

_This is going to be interesting. _

Santana thought to herself and let sleep take over her body.

**XXXxxxXXX**

**So what do you guys think? Should I continue this story? Or nah? Leave some reviews, thank you xx**

**Oh, check my other story; Professor Lopez: Class 2C.  
Till later chicas ;) **


End file.
